


Love at First Concussion

by gay_keysmash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Car Accident, F/F, Fluff, Maura is still a Doctor, Rancher!Jane Rizzoli, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_keysmash/pseuds/gay_keysmash
Summary: Jane’s a farmhand on her parents’ ranch, Maura’s a doctor trying to get away from the hustle and bustle of the big city.Jane’s been hurt a few times over, building up walls causing her to be alone. That is, until her truck hits a deer and she gets a concussion, causing her to meet Doctor Isles. Can Maura tear down Jane’s walls?
Relationships: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my second work of fan fiction, it will be multi-chapter. It’s also my first AU, I’m going to try to post every few days, we’ll see how that goes lol. I’d like thank my buddy @meg-claire79 on tumblr, she’s helped a lot, and without her I wouldn’t be writing. I hope y’all like it! If you have any constructive criticism please comment! I want to make this story the best that I can!

“Janie,” Ma's voice cuts through the static on the phone, “could you stop by the drug store and pick me up some allergy medicine? I’ve already called it in. You know how ragweed kills me this time of year.” 

“Yeah Ma, I can do that. You need anything else before I leave town?” I ask as I pull out from the grocery store. 

“Not that I can think of,” a timer goes off in the background, ”I gotta go finish supper, I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Alright, if you think of anything else you need call me in the next little bit before I run outta service.” I pull into the drug store parking lot and cut the engine. 

“Okay,” she says distracted, “oh and Janie I love you, be careful on your way home.” 

“I will, I love you too.” I hang up and get out of the truck and head inside the store. 

I head back to the pharmacy section, “Hey Reggie, I need to pick up Ma’s allergy prescription, she shoulda already called it in.” 

“Hey Jane! Comin’ right up. How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in a while.” Reggie was a jovial older man, he was a talker, but he always had a smile on his face. 

“I’m good, just been working, you know how it is. How about you? How’s your wife?” I ask. 

“She’s doing better, getting stronger, thank you for askin’. Well, here’s Angela’s prescription,” I move my hand to my back pocket to get my wallet, Reggie holds out his hand to stop me, “it’s on the house, you’re mother’s done so much for me and the Mrs., it’s the least I can do.” Ma’s been going over every few days and helping around their place since Alma, his wife, had a stroke. 

“Well thank you Reggie, but please let me pay.” I say. 

“Nope, now it’s gettin’ late, your mother’ll be hoppin’ around like a cat on a hot tin roof if you ain’t home by dark.” He chuckled 

“Alright then, I’m real glad to hear that about Alma. I’ll see you ‘round.” I take the baggy and shake Reggie’s hand. I start heading out of the drug store when a beautiful woman walks in, how could I have not noticed her before? We make eye contact and I tip my hat, smile, and say “Ma’am,” when I pass her in the isle. 

She blushes and smiles, “hello,” no wonder I haven’t noticed her before, she’s not from around here. She must be that new doctor everyone’s been talking about. Doctor Island, or something like that is her name, I think.

I walk out the door, unlock my truck, and climb in. Home isn’t too far from town, about 40 minutes if you go the speed limit, 30 if you don’t. I was about half way home, running through my mental checklist of what I have to do tomorrow, “feed and water horses, fix the fence, water the crops, fix the… Oh Fuck.” 

~~

The last thing I remember is the squall of my brakes, and the crunch of metal. 

When I come to, I’m face down in an airbag, I lift my head up and out my windshield I can see a deer sitting on the hood of my truck. There’s something wet on my forehead, I reach up and touch it bringing my hand down to look at it. My vision’s blurry, but it’s clear enough for me to see blood on my fingers. After a few minutes of sitting here confused, I hear a car come up behind me, I can’t twist my head to see who it is. My neck hurts too bad. 

I close my eyes because my head's spinning, I hear a voice, “It’s going to be okay,” it’s a woman’s voice, she sounds so nice, “I’m a doctor, I’m going to get you help, okay?” I Open my eyes and look at the woman speaking to me, she looks familiar but I can’t seem to place her. I nod my head, ”Can you remember your name?” She asks.

“Jane Rizzoli” 

“Are you hurt anywhere besides the gash on your head?” She asks in a calm, clear voice. 

“My neck and shoulder” I say in pain. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” she runs back to her car, and gets her phone, she dials what I assume to be 911, “There’s been an car accident on McCready Road, patient is conscious and knows her name, but I think she may have a concussion.” After a beat she speaks again, “alright thank you.” She pockets her phone and says to me, “the ambulance will be here in 10 minutes. We need to get you out of this truck in case it explodes, do you think you can move?” 

“Yeah, I just might be slow going at it.” I unclip my seat belt and open my door, when I get out I lose my balance, she catches me, it’s then I realized it’s the woman from the drug store. “Hey I just saw you, man, you’ve got pretty eyes.”

“Thank you, Jane.” She says as she walks me over to the passenger side of her car. She opens the door and guides me down into the seat. “How’s your vision? Is it blurry?” She asks. 

“I can see three of you, which isn’t bad because you’re beautiful.” I say looking up at her. 

Before she can say anything back though, the ambulance had shown up, the doctor lady tells them what’n’all I’ve told her leaving out the part where I called her pretty. 

They put me on the gurney and load me into the back of the ambulance and before they close the doors the last thing I see is that beautiful doctor lady, I wave, and as the paramedics start to drive off I see her wave back. The paramedic that’s tending to me in the back, gently pushes me back down on the gurney, I tell him, “she’s so pretty, do you think she’s pretty? ‘Cause I do.” I smile up at him and he just pats me on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the accident, Jane sees a familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, I hope you all like it! As always thanks go to my friend @meg-claire79 on tumblr, she’s been super helpful!

Once I was settled in a bed at the hospital, I got a call from Ma, “Jane Climintine Rizzoli,” I held the phone away from ear, my head was pounding and Ma yelling at me wasn’t helping, “I thought I told you to be careful!”

“I was Ma, but the deer just came out of nowhere, I couldn’t stop.” I try to explain. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay, you’re okay right?” Her voice is soft and full of concern. 

“I’m fine, I’ve got a minor concussion and whiplash, they wanna keep me overnight for observation in case either gets worse.” I tell her. 

“I’m coming over to spend the night with you then.” Her mind sounds made up. 

“No don’t worry about it, it’s already so late, and I don’t want you driving in the dark, just send Frankie over here to pick me up tomorrow.” I really hope Ma doesn’t come over here, I’ll never get any peace with her here, “Oh, and tell him to bring me a change of clothes.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come stay the night?” She asks. 

“Yeah Ma, I’m sure. I’ll be okay, I’m in good hands.” I reassure her. 

“Okay, what clothes do you want me to pack for you?” 

“Sports bra, boxers, sweatpants, and a t-shirt, please.” I really hope she doesn’t stray from what I tell her. 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow when you get home. I love you, Janie.” 

“I love you too Ma.” I say and hang up my phone. 

The doctor said I could sleep where I could hold a conversation and didn’t have a problem walking. So I turn over on my side and try to get some rest. 

~~

I wake up to Frankie loudly coming into my room. “Christ, Frankie! Could you be any louder?” 

“Sorry Jane.” He sounds like he means it. “How ya feeling?” 

“Like I hit a deer.” I deadpanned. “Did you get my truck? Or at least get it towed back to the farm?” 

“Yeah it’s back at your place, we had to get it towed. The frame’s bent, but I checked the motor and everything else under the hood, it’s all still good. You know how to do bodywork you could fix up an old truck like you’ve always talked about and put all the guts of your old truck into it.” He suggested. 

“That's not a bad idea Frankie,” before I can finish what I’m though, the door opens. The doctor comes in and oh, oh no. 

Without looking up from the patient file she says, “Hi, I’m Doctor Maura Isles,” she looks up, we make eye contact, “oh! Jane! It’s good to see you again.” 

“You two know each other?” Frankie asked confused. 

“Yeah, she’s the lady that called the ambulance and helped me out of the truck last night.” I tell him. “Oh by the way this is my brother Frankie,” I tell Dr. Isles. 

She reaches over and shakes his hand. She steps closer to me and pulls out a penlight, waving it in front of my eyes, she says, “How are you feeling? Are you still seeing three of me?”

“I’m feeling okay, still have a headache, and I can only see one of you.” I chuckle. 

“The headache might hang around for a few days, though if it exceeds a week call me.” She writes her number down and hands me the paper. “Oh by the way, the paramedics that brought you in last night told me you couldn’t stop saying how pretty I was.” She giggles. 

“I, uh, I don’t remember saying that.” My face is on fire. I can see Frankie shake out of the corner of my eye. 

Her smile disappears, “so you don’t think I’m pretty?” 

“I- I never said that,” I hurry to correct myself. 

She laughs, and it’s probably my new favorite sound, “calm down I’m just messing with you, I’ll be back in a little bit with your discharge papers. Feel free to go ahead and change out of the gown.” And just like that she’s walking out of the room. 

After a minute, Frankie asks, “What the fuck was that?” 

“I’m gonna go take a shower, do you mind waiting in the waiting room.” I tell more than ask. And with a nod he leaves the room too. 

~~

I had just gotten out of the shower and put on my underwear and pants. I was getting ready to put my shirt on when the door opened. I turned with my shirt in hand thinking Frankie had come back in, “Frankie I thought, oh, Dr. Isles,” I quickly put my shirt on. 

“Here is, uh, your discharge papers,”her eyes are wide and she doesn’t look me in the face. “Just sign here and here.” I take the pen from her hand and sign where she told me to. “Alright,” she says, “the nurse will be back to get you when the paperwork has been processed.” And with that she left again. 

Was she checking me out? Did I make her stutter?

Not long after Dr. Isles had the room, the nurse came to tell me I could leave. I walk past the waiting room, grab Frankie, and we head out to the truck. 

~~

When we walk into Ma’s place, she bombards me with hugs and kisses. “Jeez alright Ma.” I say. 

“I just was so worried about you Jane.” She says and hugs me again. 

“I’m okay Ma, I was in good hands.” 

“Yeah, real good hands.” Frankie interjects and snickers. 

“Oh my god, shut up!” I punch him in the arm. 

“Oh did you meet a pretty doctor?” Ma asks. 

“Really Ma? I have a concussion and all you're worried about is my love life?” I question, exasperated. 

“You said you were fine, now spill.” 

“To answer your question about the doctor, Ma, she was smokin’.” I punch him again and mom slaps him on the back of the head, “Ow! Hey!” He rubbed his arm. “Jane also got her number.” I raise my fist to hit him again and he scrambles up the stairs to his room. 

“So you got her number! She must like you!” Oh great she’s excited. 

“She gave me her number in case my headache doesn’t go away in a week, she’s just being a good doctor.” I explain. 

“Uh Huh, just being a good doctor, okay.” She says not so convinced, “Oh by the way you’re staying here tonight so I can make sure you’re okay.” 

I knew better to argue with her, “Alright Ma.”

~~

“You should call her!” Ma said as she poured her morning coffee. It had been a week since my visit to the hospital. 

“Ma, my headache went away, I don’t have a reason to call her.”

“Your neck and shoulder still hurt, you could ask about that.” Ma counters. 

“I, I guess I could.” I say meekly. 

“You should call her.” She says again leaving the kitchen. 

I mull what Ma said over for most of the day, and finally around dinner I decide to call Dr. Isles. 

I dial the number she gave me and put my phone to my ear, the phone rings, she picks up, “Dr. Maura Isles,”

“Hi, Dr. Isles, this is Jane Rizzoli,” I say nervously. 

“Oh hey Jane, what can I do for you? Is your head still hurting?” She asks. 

“No, my head’s fine, but my neck and shoulder still hurt and I was wondering if that was normal.” I say, trying to act nonchalant. 

“It should be, yes, but why don’t you come in tomorrow and I’ll take a look, say about 3 o’clock?” By the time she said that Frankie walked in. 

“Yeah sounds good, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I say trying to end the conversation as quickly as I can, before Frankie realizes who I was talking to. 

“Alright, bye Jane.” And she hangs up. 

I pull the phone away from my ear, and Frankie looks at me knowingly, “That was Dr. Isles, wasn’t it?”

“So what if it was, it’s none of your business.” I say. 

That’s when Ma walks in, “what isn’t anyone’s business?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane calls Maura.

“Janie finally called Dr. Isles!” I raise my hand to hit Frankie, but he runs out of the room before I can make contact. 

Ma claps her hands, “Oh Jane! When are you going on a date?”

“We’re not going on a date, she’s just gonna take a look at my neck and shoulder.” I explain. 

“Okay just gonna.” She snarks back and leaves the room. With her and Frankie, dinner was not going to go quick. 

~~

The next day I wake up at 6, I have to get the majority of work done before I go into town to see Dr. Isles. I get dressed in an old shirt and jeans, boots and a straw Stetson. I head over to the main house to grab Frankie and we head to the west end of the ranch to fix the fence. 

“So when’s your date?” Frankie snickered. 

“I swear if you say date one more time,” I raise the hammer I was using to secure the fence post into the ground, I don’t plan on hitting him with it, just using it to get him to shut up. He puts his hands up in surrender and he goes back to digging holes with the post digger. We work in silence the rest of the time. 

We head back to Ma’s to eat lunch, she asks me when my appointment is, “it’s at 3.” I say. 

“When you get down with your food then you need to head over to your’s and shower and change, it’s already 1.” She nags. 

“Okay Ma.” 

When I finish lunch I kiss her on the cheek and head out. 

When I finish my shower it’s 2, that gives me half an hour to finish getting ready before I need to leave. 

I dry my hair as quickly as I can and head to my closet. I want to look nice for Dr. Isles, she seems like the type to like purple, so I pull out a button up that’s a wine color and a pair of light washed jeans that aren’t stained from dirt. I dress in the clothes that I picked out, cuffing the sleeves of my shirt to my elbows, I slip on a pair of boots that are nicer than the ones I had on earlier and make sure my pant legs aren’t caught on the top of them. I head down stairs, grab my phone and wallet and head back over to Ma’s. 

“Hey Frankie, can I borrow your truck?” 

“Yeah, sure, here.” He hands me the keys.

I take them and ruffle his hair, “thanks.” 

I’m at the door when he says, “no funny business unless you want to reupholster the seats.” 

I roll my eyes and walk out of the house. 

~~

I get to the hospital and in the waiting room a little before three. As I look up at the clock I hear, “Rizzoli, Jane Rizzoli” I stand up and follow the nurse to one of the exam rooms. 

I’ve been in here for about 10 minutes when a quiet knock on the door startles me out of my thoughts. 

“Hey Jane, oh I love your shirt!” She comes in and lays her hand on my shoulder, I flinch, “oh no I’m sorry, I forgot about your shoulder.” She removes her hand. 

“It’s fine, do you think you can help?” 

“Normally massaging the affected area can help, and lucky for you, I’m a licensed massage therapist. If you wouldn’t mind can you take your shirt off? I can work better when I can feel the muscle tendons and such.” She explains. 

“Uh, yeah sure no problem.” I stammer out. I start to unbutton my shirt, I can see Dr. Isles eyes flicker from my neck back up to my face. When my shirt is fully unbuttoned, her eyes flick down to my stomach. I can’t fully get my right arm out of the shirt, “umm a little help Dr. Isles, I don’t have full range of motion in my shoulder.” 

“Oh! Sorry, I got… distracted.” She helps me out of my shirt and drapes it on the counter. She steps behind me, puts her hands on my shoulder and begins to softly dig the pads of her fingers into the muscle. 

“You’re really good at that.” I say, distracted. 

I can feel her shift to where her mouth is very close to my ear and she says, “thank you Jane, and might I say, you’ve got wonderful trapezius muscles.” 

“Trapa- what muscles?” I am confused. 

“Your trapezius muscles,” she repeats. “They go from here,” she runs her fingers from the edge of my outer shoulder up across it and my neck under my skull, “to here” she makes a line from the side of my neck to the center of my spine, “to here” she runs her fingers down my spine, which causes me to shiver, I hope she doesn’t notice that, she stops half way down my back “to here” she moves her fingers in a diagonal line back to the edge of my shoulder “and back” she finishes outlining the muscle. 

“Oh, uh, cool” I say lamely. If I had a shirt on I’d be getting hot under the collar. 

Dr. Isles just hums an agreement and goes back to working on my shoulder. After about 15 minutes of her digging into the muscle she says “test your range of motion now.” I roll my shoulder and neck and surprisingly I can move everything more freely. 

“Wow doc, thanks it feels a lot better!”

“It was no trouble.” She says as she hands me my shirt. “So Jane, this might be inappropriate for me to ask, but I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date sometime?” All the confidence she’s had in the last 20 minutes is gone and replaced by nervousness. 

“I was getting ready to ask you the same thing, actually.” I wasn’t, I thought about it the whole time she’s been near me, but I chickened out. She doesn’t have to know that though. 

“Really? Oh that’s fantastic! How about tonight? I’ll pick you up at 6?” She’s got a huge smile plastered on her face. 

“Um sure, but you don’t have my address.” I say and tilt my head. 

“No, but you have my number, you can text it to me.” She beamed. 

“Okay I’ll see you at 6 then.” I smile back.

As she walks out of the exam room she says over her shoulder, “wear something dressy.” And she was gone. 

Dressy?! All I own is button ups! 

~~

“Ma!” I burst into the farmhouse. after spending an hour trying to find something for this date. 

“Who’s hurt?!” She comes rushing in, concerned. 

“No one, I need your help on what to wear!” I say frantically. 

“You’ve... already... got clothes on?”

“No the doctor asked me out on a date tonight and she told me to wear something dressy, which is something I don’t own apparently!”

That’s when a look comes across Ma’s face, “I think I have exactly what you need,” she disappears for a little bit and comes back with something behind her back, “now don’t get mad at me, but I was hoping you’d have a situation like this.” That’s when she pulls out a short black dress. 

“Oh Ma never have I been so happy that you hate me being a tomboy.” I take the dress and hug her, “I gotta go get ready she’ll be here in half an hour!” I rush back over to mine and start getting ready. 

At 6, as promised, a burgundy Jeep Grand Cherokee pulls into the driveway, I step out of the house and stand on the porch. Maura steps out of the vehicle and I have to pick my jaw up off the floor, she’s wearing a beautiful red dress that has a sweetheart neckline and comes about mid-thigh, black stilettos, and her hair is curled more than it was when I saw her earlier. She’s stunning. I step off the porch and see her eyes scan me up and down, and says, “wow you look beautiful” I tug at the hemline of my dress, a self-conscious tick. 

I say, “if I’m beautiful then there are no words to describe how amazing you look.”

She blushes and says, “well come on, hop in, so we’re not late.” 

She takes me to a cute upscale bistro a few towns over, we talk and laugh the whole evening, I lightly pull the dress’s hemline when I don’t think she can see me, I haven’t had this much leg on show for a while. 

Neither one of us wants to part yet, that’s when I tell her I know a nice spot, where we can look at the stars. We head to the car and I tell her when to make turns. It's a town back towards home. Once we get there, we get out of the Jeep. She pops the back and we sit in the cargo bay and look up at the sky. That’s when Maura says, “I’ve noticed you’ve been tugging at the skirt of your dress, is everything okay?” 

“Oh, yeah, I guess. It’s just the dress and the heels aren’t really my thing.” I say quietly. 

“You know you could have worn something more masculine, like a dress shirt and slacks, you didn’t have to wear a dress. I don’t want you to be someone you're not for me, I asked you out because you’re funny, and sweet, and unbelievably gorgeous, and you rock a button up. but most importantly because you’re you.” I blush at all the compliments and bump her shoulder with mine. “Can I ask though, why don’t you like dresses?”   
“My Ma didn’t like that I was a tomboy growing up so she used to make me wear dresses to school and a lot of kids used to make fun of me for having long arms and legs, but it’s not just that. I don’t feel comfortable in a dress, I hate the way it feels on my body.” I explain. 

She looks over at me and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers, “Oh Jane, I’m so sorry I made you think you had to wear a dress, I never meant for you to be uncomfortable.” 

“It’s okay, I’ve had a really good time with you despite wearing it, you actually made me forget about it.” I smile at her. 

“Well I’m glad you had a good time, I did too.” 

“I was hoping Maura, would you want to go on a date this weekend?” I ask hopefully. 

“I’d love to! Where are you thinking?”

“It’s a surprise, but I can probably guarantee it’s something you’ve never been to.” I say. 

“A new experience, how exciting!” She claps her hands. “It’s getting late, we should probably head back.” She says standing up from where she was seated, she pulls me by our still interlocked hands to a standing position. 

We pull into the driveway, she shuts the car off and we get out. She walks me to my door, “I’ve had a really good time tonight, Maura.” I say. 

“I’m glad, I did too, I’m excited for our next date!” She enthuses. 

I laugh, “You’re cute when you’re excited.”

She steps closer to me, “goodnight Jane.”

“Goodnight Maura” neither one of us move, we’re in each other's personal space. 

“Can I-” before I can finish my thought Maura’s lips are on mine, it takes me a second to process what’s happening, but when I finally realize that Dr. Maura Isles is kissing me, I kiss back, placing my hands in her hips. 

She’s the one to break the kiss and leans her forehead against mine and she says again, “goodnight Jane” and with she’s out of my grasp and I stand dumbfounded on my porch watching her back out of my driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane takes Maura on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 4! I hope you all like it! As always thanks goes to my pal @meg-claire79 on tumblr!

It’s the Friday afternoon before mine and Maura’s date. I get over to my house after working the farm with Frankie, I change into a white tank top, old jeans and a pair of old boots so I can wash my new truck. It’s not dirty, but I want it looking all spick and span before tomorrow. As I head out, I hear my phone ring, I run back in and answer it because it’s Maura. 

“Hey Maur”

“Hello Jane”

“You’re not calling to cancel on me, are you?” I joke. 

“No!” that was a quick reply, “I was calling to see what kind of outfit I need to plan on wearing tomorrow.”

“Oh, uh, something comfortable, jeans, t-shirt, and boots.” 

“Boots?” The line crackles, “I don’t own any proper cowboy boots.”

“If you’re worried about it, I think we’re the same size, I’ve got a pair that I haven’t worn.” I offer. 

“Okay, what color are they? That way I know if I should go light or dark with my shirt.”

“They’re brown.” I laugh. 

“I figured that, what color brown? Burnt umber, mocha, sienna?”

“They’re, uh, brown? I’m not great with color.”

“It’s okay,” she sounds nervous. 

“Well I’ll see you tomorrow! I gotta get back to work.”

“Okay, bye Jane” and with that the line went dead. 

~~

Thirty minutes later I hear a car pull up in the driveway. I step around and see Maura climbing out of her Jeep. As I walk on around and lean against the back bumper of the truck, I see her mouth fall open and her eyes scan me up and down. 

“Maura! Hey! What are you doing here? 

“You’re wet,” she says distantly. 

I pull my shirt away from my stomach to get to stop clinging to me, “I was washing my truck” I pat the tailgate. 

“I see.” She’s got a far off look in her eye. 

I laugh and she snaps out of it, blushing. That’s when she says, “so, um, I’m really particular about how my clothes look and how colors go together, I was hoping I could take the boots today so I can coordinate the colors?” She finishes sheepishly. 

“Oh! Yeah, no problem, follow me” and I guide her into the house. I toe off my boots at the front door so I don’t track mud in. I walk her into the living room, “hold on here, and I’ll run up and get them” I run up the stairs and to my closet pulling out the shoe box, and racing back down. When I get to the living room she’s staring at a picture on the wall, it’s of my brothers, Ma, and me. 

“Is that your mother?” 

“Yeah, she actually lives in the house next door.” I say stepping behind her. 

Quietly, she remarks, “You look a lot like her.”

“You’re the first one who’s said that,” I laugh, “most people think I look more like my father.”

“Why isn’t he in the photo?”

“He left my Ma a few years ago, my brothers and me haven’t spoken to him since.” I state. 

“I’m sorry Jane” she turns and hugs me.

She pulls away after a beat, “now look who’s wet,” I laugh and she laughs with me. 

We hold each other for a little bit, then the door slams open. “Janie!” Oh no, Ma. 

“Looks like you get to meet my family today.” I groan. 

That’s when Ma finds us, “Jan- oh, hello.” By that time we had pulled apart. 

Maura reaches over with her hand held out, “Dr. Maura Isles, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Rizzoli.” 

Ma goes in for a hug instead of taking her hand, “oh please call me Angela,” she mouths over Maura’s shoulder, “she’s sweet” she releases her from the death grip of a hug, “I was just going to tell Jane that supper was done, you’re more than welcome to join us!” 

Maura looks at me, I shrug my shoulders and say, “you can stay if you want, just know my brother will hit on you.” She laughs and turns back to my mother. 

“Sure I’ll stay.” She says softly. 

“Fantastic! Jane, you look like a drowned dog, go get changed.” And with that she was gone. 

“Sorry about her, she gets excited when she meets the ladies I’m seeing.” I chuckle. 

“It’s okay, I quite enjoyed her,” she laughs back. 

“If you want, you can wait here while I go get changed.” I say and head back up the stairs. 

I change into less dirty jeans, and a clean gray t-shirt, I also slip on clean boots. I head back downstairs and say, “are you ready?” She nods her head yes and we head over to Ma’s. 

Dinner goes as expected, Ma asking Maura personal questions, Frankie drooling over her, and me trying to defend her from the two of them. Afterwards, I walk her out to her car. 

“I’m sorry about those two, they can be a bit much.” I offer as an apology. 

“No it’s okay! I enjoyed talking to them.” She says with a smile. 

“I’m glad someone does,” I laugh, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow, at about 2, does that sound good to you?” 

“Yeah,” she leans up on her toes and kisses me, short and sweet, “I’ll text you my address, goodbye Jane.”

With that, she got in her Jeep and left. 

~~

I wake up to a text from Maura telling me her address. It’s 10:30, so I get up and get a shower. Afterwards, I head downstairs to watch the news and eat some breakfast. I get another text from Maura asking where we’re going, and I send back “it’s a surprise :)”. 

When 12:30 rolls around, I head upstairs to get dressed. I put on a pair of light washed jeans, my best black boots, and a black western shirt with white piping outlining the buttons, and green and red embroidery on the collar and shoulders in the shape of flowers and stems, I tuck it into my jeans and loop a black leather belt around my waist. I put on my black Stetson and check myself out in the mirror, “hot damn, I look good!”

I open my closet and pull out a pair of black chaps with red fringe along the sides and a red vest with black fringe on the chest. I head downstairs and outside, I put the chaps and vest in the bed of the truck and set out to go pick up Maura. 

~~

I find Maura’s house, an elegant two story farmhouse in town, park up, honk my horn and jump out and lean against my truck. After a few minutes I see the door open and there comes Maura in a red and cream checkered button up shirt, dark washed jeans, and the boots from yesterday. She walks over and hugs me and I say “Hey Maur, you look great.” 

She pulls back, “you don’t look half bad yourself, cowboy.” And she winks. 

“Aw shucks, thank you darlin’” I say over exaggerating my accent and tipping my hat to her. We share a laugh. “You ready?” I ask. 

“Yes, where are we going?” Eager as ever to find out. 

“You’ll see.” I say secretively. 

The whole 20 minute ride to the rodeo was filled with Maura asking what it was that we were doing. When we pulled into the parking lot, I told her, “we’re here” 

“What is here?” 

And finally I say with a smile, “a rodeo!” 

“Oh! I’ve never been to a rodeo before!” 

I chuckle at her excitement, “well come on, it’s getting ready to start.” And with that we hop out of the truck. 

~~

Towards the end of the rodeo I tell Maura to stay where she’s at, I make like I have to use the restroom, but what I actually do is go to my truck and slip on my chaps and vest and head back to the ring. I catch some of the bronco rides, they fall flat on their faces in the first few seconds. Next up is my slot, the last one of this event. I head over to the chute, where it just so happens Maura is standing near. The horse is set up, and I balance myself around it on the fencing. I call Maura over, and she says, “woah, what are you doing?” 

“I’m gonna show these greenhorns how to ride a bronco.” I say cockily. 

“Jane, you don’t have to do this to impress me, you know that right?” She asks worriedly. 

“I know that Maur, but the reigning champ has to defend her title.” I smile and say as I adjust my glove, wrap the reins around my hand, I throw my other hand up and the announcer says, “Your champ of bronco riding for three years in a row, number 24, Jane Rizzoli!” And with that I settle into the saddle and the chute opens. 

The horse bucks me all over the place, but I hang on, keeping my right hand up, spurring the animal, I try to find a rhythm with it. I grab my hat to keep it from falling off, the crowd cheers. I take my hat off, keeping it in my hand and fling it around as I ride. The announcer says when the 8 seconds are up, but I know I can go longer, I get flipped around to where I can see Maura, we make eye contact, and I smile at her. She’s what gets me through the next few seconds, if I can make it to 15. Just a few more seconds. 

The announcer calls at 15 stating I had beat my personal best, that’s when I dropped my hand and get my spurs off the horse, the pickup men help release the soft flank straps, help get me off of the horse and they escorted it to the exit gate. I head over to Maura and climb over the fence. 

“Hey Maur, did you like what you saw?” I smiled, she’s got her mouth hanging open. 

“You must have strong inner thighs,” she says distracted. 

“You might find out after the third date, if you’re lucky.” I laugh and wink, all she does is blush. 

“I’m gonna go put my chaps and vest up, I’ll be back” I say. She nods her head. 

When I get back from my truck, Randy, who has been one of my biggest competitors in riding, has his arm wrapped around a very awkward looking Maura, he’s whispering in her ear, and my blood boils. I shout from where I’m at, about 15 paces away, “Hey Randy! That’s my date you’re flirtin’ with!” 

He smiles and says, “so what, Rizzoli? She’s not anymore!” 

That’s when Maura pipes up, “I actually am not interested in this.” She says motioning to Randy. 

“Maybe you are and you just don’t know it yet!” Oh great he’s being gross. That’s when everyone around us goes quiet. 

That’s when I storm over to him, grab him by his collar and yell, “the lady said no!” He throws me to the ground and grabs at Maura, I jump to my feet and deck him, he’s out cold. My knuckles are split, but I don’t care. I rush over to Maura, “he didn’t hurt you now, did he?” I ask frantic. 

“No, I’m okay. Oh Jane your hand!” She take it in hers. “Come one, let me clean it” she leads us back to the truck and we head back to her house. 

She led me to her kitchen and told me to sit at the table, she disappeared to grab a first aid kit. 

When she comes back I say, “it’s a good thing I’m seeing a doctor” which earns me a laugh. 

She pokes around and asks if I can move my hand fine, worried I had broken something, I tell her, “don’t worry if I broke anything, I know how to throw a punch” 

“Okay, I don’t think this will have to have stitches, just keep it clean, alright?” She’s in Doctor mode. 

“Ma’am, yes ma’am, Doctor Isles,” I smile and salute and she chuckles. My hand is still wrapped in hers, I squeeze her hand and twine our fingers together. 

“Randy’s an ass, I’m sorry, I shoulda stayed with you. I just, when he grabbed you I got scared that he was gonna hurt you.” I say quietly. 

“Oh Jane,” she says and kisses my knuckles, “thank you for saving me.” 

After a minute she says, “Hey, why don’t I cook you dinner? It’s the least I can do after you saved me from that brute.” 

“Only if you let me help,” I tell her. 

“Okay, well come on!” And with that we head to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has to cancel a date on Maura, but they end up having a great day anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the gap in chapter postings, I pumped out 4 chapters in like a week and then I got burnt out on writing. I hope you guys like this chapter, it’s really fluffy, It’s kind of a filler chapter. As always thanks goes to my friend @meg-claire79 on tumblr.

It had been a few weeks since I punched Randy. My hand was pretty much healed, and Maura and me had been going on regular dates, mostly spending evenings cooking for one another and then cuddling on the couch. Today was my turn to take her out on an actual date, and I had had it all planned out, that is until Frankie came bursting into Ma’s where I was having lunch and said that one of the horses was in labor. It was going to be a long day. 

After I went and checked on Fenway, to make sure that she was in fact in labor, I called Maura.

“Hello,” she answers after the second ring. 

“Hey Maur, I’m gonna have to cancel our date tonight.” I say apologetically. 

“How come?” She sounds sad. 

“My horse, she’s in labor, and I know they can give birth without human help, but I still just want to be there for her.” I explain. 

“I completely understand, Jane. You need to be there for her.” 

“Thank you for not being mad, I promise I’ll make it up to you, I gotta head back out to the barn now, I’ll call you later, yeah?” 

“Yeah, talk to you later Jane.” She says with a happy sigh, and with that she hangs up. 

I head back to the barn, and watch over Fenway. 

~~

A few hours into Fenway’s labor, I hear a vehicle pull into the drive. I get up off the stool I was sitting on and head out of the barn to see who it is. 

By the time I got down the small hill that the barn sits on, Maura was climbing out of her Jeep. I call to her, “Hey! What’re you doing here?”

“Even though we can’t go on a date, I wanted to spend the afternoon with you,” she tacks on after that, “plus I’m a doctor, I’m sure I can help some way” 

“Maur, that’s real sweet of you, but you’re a human doctor”

“Yeah, but how different can it be?” She smiles and wrinkles her nose. 

“You just want to see the horse, don’t you?” I laugh. 

“I wanted to see you!” She exclaimed, but in a quieter voice she added, “but yes I want to see the horse.” 

I laugh and after a beat she does too, I say after we calm down, “well if you want to go see her, you’re not going to be able to walk up the hill in those,” I say pointing to her heels, “it rained last night, your shoes’ll sink up in the mud.”

“Oh I don’t think it’ll be that bad,” she says dismissively. 

“Okay” I drag out the last syllable. 

I grab her hand and start to lead her up the hill. Not even a quarter of the way up I ended up a few paces ahead of her, my hand tugging behind me. I turn back and look at her and ask, “why’d you stop?” 

Maura just looks down at her feet, I follow suit, and sure enough, Maura’s feet are at least in a half a foot of mud, she tries to lift her feet, but her shoes are stuck. 

“I told you!” I laugh, and before she can say anything I scoop her up bridal style and start carrying her back down. 

“I didn’t know you were this strong, Jane” she says, surprised. 

“Maur, I lift bags of feed heavier than you, it’s nothin’” I scoff. 

I carry her till I get to my front porch and set her down, “here,” I say, “come on in, you can borrow a pair of my boots, and a shirt and pants. Don’t want your nice skirt and blouse to end up like your heels.” I lead her inside and to the hallway bathroom, I get out a washcloth And hand it to her, “I thought you might want to get the bits of mud off your feet where it went up over your shoes.”

“Thank you Jane, but you don’t have to loan me any clothes,” she says with the wave of her hand.

I lean against the door jam, “the barn’s pretty dirty and dusty, and I really don’t want you to ruin your clothes, please just take them.”

Maura nods her head, “fine” I smile and lean down to kiss her before heading up stairs. 

I come back down with a blue and white checkered flannel, light wash jeans, socks, and boots. I stand next to the door and sit the clothes on the vanity. “Here you are m’lady.”

She looks up from wiping her feet off and laughs, “Thank you Jane.”

“No problem, I’ll be out on the porch, come find me when you’re done.” I smile at her, before walking towards the door. 

Fifteen minutes have gone by when I hear footsteps coming towards the door, when the door opens I look over and find Maura in my clothes. The shirt fits her good, but the pants are a little long, so she had them rolled up a few turns. “You look beautiful, Maur” I stand up and walk over to her. 

“Alright let’s go see this horse!” She says excitedly. 

“Okie doke then,” I smile, take her hand, and lead her to the barn once more. 

Once we’re in the barn Maura makes a beeline straight for Fenway. She’s on her side, Maura squats down next to her and starts to stroke her forehead and neck, the horse visibly calms. She asks in a quiet voice, “what’s her name?”

“Fenway” I answer. 

“As in Fenway Park?” She turns her head towards me. 

“Yeah we’re big fans of the Red Sox. Do you watch baseball?” 

“Yes, but probably not for the same reasons you do,” she answers back softly. 

“Well then why do you watch?” I’m confused. 

“Men in baseball pants,” she huffs out. 

I sit stunned for a minute before she turns her head back to look at me, that’s when I say, “I think you’ve ruined baseball for me”

She chuckles at that, “so how long does labor for a horse last?” She asks, changing the subject. 

“Uh about 8 or so hours,” I answered, leaning on the post next to the stall Fenway was in. 

“How much longer does she have to go?” 

“Oh about 4 hours, she’s doing good though” I answer back.

We sit in comfortable silence for a while. Maura petting Fenway and me watching how gentle she was being to the horse. Fenway doesn’t normally like strangers, so her letting Maura touch her for this long is a big deal. 

About an hour after we got in the barn Frankie comes in and says he’ll take over watching Fenway, Ma’s got dinner done. 

Maura and I head to Ma’s, and when we walk in Ma says, “Maura! I didn’t know you were here!” She comes over and hugs her, “you two go wash up, I’ll fix your plates.” 

We’re almost done with dinner when Frankie busts in through the back door, “the foal’s crowning” we all abandon our food and run up to the barn. We stand around and try to help Fenway as much as we can. Maura drops down to how she was earlier. She pets on her and it calms the horse. Maura sticks by the horse till the foal is born. 

I tell Ma and Frankie that Maura and I will watch over them for a while and they should go back down and eat. Ma agrees but then says, “what are we going to call her?” 

I look to Maura and say, “how about Doc? Because Maura help Fenway the most, and she’s a doctor” Maura looks at me and winds her arms around my waist in a hug. 

Frankie chimes in, “I like that,” facing the foal he says, “Welcome to the family Doc!” And with that he walks out of the barn. Ma agrees and leaves shortly after Frankie. 

Maura and I stand holding each other, watching Fenway and Doc, for a long time. About half an hour after she was born Doc tries to stand on her own and fails, she tries again and again, until finally, she stands and takes a few steps. 

“Jane!! She’s walking!” She exclaims, “oh Doc you’re doing so good!!” 

“We can go back down after we see if Doc nurses.” I say, wrapping my arms around Maura tighter. 

She asks, “can I pet Fenway again?” 

“Best not, Maur, if Doc tries to nurse and Fenway’s not ready she might try to reject her which she might be aggressive about. I’d hate you to get hurt.” I explain. 

“Ah okay, I understand,” she says, disappointed. 

“Hey, if you want to come around tomorrow, you can pet on her again, okay?” I say. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” she smiles up at me and I smile back, leaning down to kiss her. 

By the time we break apart, Doc had started to nurse.i nod my head towards the two horses and say, “well she letting Doc nurse, I’m glad for that.” Maura nods her head, and we walk out of the barn and towards my house. 

We get into my house and get settled on the couch. The next thing I know, sunlight is streaming in through the window in the living room and Maura wrapped in my arms.


End file.
